Aliens from Another Galaxy
is the second episode of Omnitrix Z. Previously Previously on Omnitrix Z! An Osmosian teleported into the Omnitrix and found a mysterious gem. Meanwhile, three aliens (Upgrade, Ditto, Heatblast) attempted to stop the evil Ghostfreak from escaping the Omnitrix! But before he could escape, he was knocked out by the arrival of an Amperi and Talpaedan. Who are these new aliens? Are they friend or foe? Find out today! Plot (Amperi): Where are we? (Upgrade): The Omnitrix...? (Amperi): Okay, we're in the right place. (Heatblast): Mind explaining what's going on? (Talpaedan): Yes, but after we get to a shelter. (Ditto): Let's go back home. So the gang went back to the house. (Upgrade): Alright. What's going on? (Amperi): I am Ampfibian. (Talpaedan): And I am Armodrillo. (Ampfibian): It all started back in the Andromeda Galaxy. Armodrillo and I were members of Space YMCA with our friends Water Hazard, Terraspin, and NRG. We were always doing crazy stuff. (Heatblast): Space YMCA? (Armodrillo): It's YMCA...in space. (Ditto): Oh wow. (Ampfibian): It was a carefree life-style....until...the evil Osmosian Aggregor came! ~Flashback Time!~ We see Aggregor flying in his ship. (Aggregor): According to my radar, the other five Blood Rubies are on five planets in the Andromeda Galaxy. Aggregor approaches Water Hazard's planet. He lands on it. Water Hazard and other Orishans are messing around. Water Hazard is swimming around but then he gets shot with Aggregor's spear. (Water Hazard): Who are you!? (Aggregor): I am your death. Aggregor places his hand on Water Hazard and absorbs him. He picks up the blood ruby. (Ampfibian, Narrator): He killed Water Hazard and made his way to Aldabra, where he met Terraspin. (Terraspin): Stay away! We see a silhouette of Aggregor killing Terraspin and picking up another ruby. (Ampfibian Narrator): He didn't stand a chance...Next on his hit list was NRG's world. NRG shoots a laser at Aggregor, but he deflected it with his staff. Aggregor absorbed NRG's suit and opened it. He pulled NRG out and absorbed him. He grabbed another ruby from inside NRG's suit. (Armodrillo, Narrator): Then he went to my planet. I fought, but I was no match. He then took my blood ruby. We see a short montage of Armodrillo attempting to defeat Aggregor, but failing. (Ampfibian, Narrator): Luckily I heard what was happening and went to Armodrillo to save him. We see Ampfibian land on Armodrillo's planet and stand off with him. (Aggregor): I have Six out of Seven Blood Rubies. You do not stand a chance. Aggregor sees a ruby in Ampfibian's fist. He uses his staff to grab it. (Aggregor): Make that seven out of seven. (Ampfibian, Narrator): Thank goodness I had the power to send objects through electrical currents. I used this power to zap the seven rubies as far as they could go. (Upgrade, cutting in): Which so happened to lead to the Omnitrix. (Ampfibian): Correct. The flashback resumes. (Armodrillo, Narrator): With Aggregor rubyless and Ampfibian and I teamed up, the odds were ever in our favor. Until... Aggregor tackles Ampfibian. He manages to absorb some of him, but Armodrillo punches him away. (Ampfibian, Narrator): He absorbed some of my power and traveled the same current I sent the rubies through. So me and Armodrillo did the same. You know what happened after that. ~End Flashback!~ (Ditto): That's terrible! (Armodrillo): And if we don't act fast, Aggregor will obtain the seven blood rubies! (Heatblast): Wait. Back up. What are Blood Rubies? (Ampfibian): Seven magical gems that, when gathered together, can give the user incredible power beyond imagination! Heck, just one ruby has immense power! (Upgrade): Well, we know our mission. Search for the blood rubies before Aggregor gets 'em! (All): Let's a-go! These two new aliens have told their story, and now the Omni-Team has a mission. Find the seven Blood Rubies before Aggregor! Can they pull it off? Find out next time on Omnitrix Z! Category:Episodes Category:Omnitrix Z